


Haru

by To_Each_His_Own



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, gaanaru - Freeform, implied sasunaru, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Each_His_Own/pseuds/To_Each_His_Own
Summary: New leaves, new beginnings





	Haru

He could get used to this, Sabaku no Gaara thought as he felt the cool breeze blow over his face and ruffle his hair. Konoha was always so lovely this time of year. Not too cold to be intolerable to his desert toughened skin, but so unlike the near unbearable, oppressive heat of Sunagakure.

“Feels great, eh Gaara?” He glanced over to see Naruto beaming at him.

“Pardon?”

“Being somewhere that isn’t 666 degrees in the shade?” He resisted the urge to smile, as usual, and instead looked down upon the village from the balcony of the Hokage’s tower. It was a magnificent view.

“I sometimes forget how lovely your village is in spring.”

“Yeah, ain’t she something.” Naruto gave a content sigh as he let his body weight rest against the railing and peered down at the scene below. A mix of ninja and civilians bustled below, no doubt finishing any last minute touches to the spring festival that would start the next day. Banners being placed in the streets and lanterns being hung just right. Suna never had such festivities. 

“Naruto?” His friend turned to look at him. Friend. It was still odd for him to think that. “How are you?”

“Oh, uh, good I guess.” He scratched at the back of his head. Gaara could tell he was lying. 

“Are you?”

“Well, I mean, I’m as good as I’m gonna get for a while.”

“Why is that?”

“You sure do as a lot of questions for such a quiet guy.”

“And you’ve definitely grown exceptional at evading them through the years.” Naruto laughed, though the sound rang hollow as he continued to look down on the village. 

“I guess there’s just a lot going on. You know I finally managed to drag Sasuke’s sorry ass back here?” He’d heard that Naruto had finally convinced the Uchiha to return home, but he hadn’t yet had a chance to ask him about it.

“And ya know I was so relieved because it felt like I’d finally accomplished something. I had saved the person who mattered the most to me in life. He was finally home. With me.” And Naruto laughed. A sharp, entirely humorless sound that Gaara never wanted to hear again.

“What happened?”

“Honestly? I think I might a’ made a mistake. All I could think about was finding a way to break through to him so I could save him, and I always thought I’d be able to just kind of figure everything else out as I went. But now I don’t know what to do. I mean he’s here, he’s alive, but it’s like he’s dead inside. And everyday he’s here he just dies a little more, and now I’m starting to think maybe I made the wrong choice? Should I have just given up on him?” 

It was moments like these that made Gaara wish he was any other person. Someone that could reach across the distance and comfort their friend instead of standing awkwardly, staring down at a small child on the sidewalk playing with a blunted kunai. 

“Naruto, may I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you love him?” It was a few moments of silence before Naruto answered. Gaara could see him battling some sort of internal struggle, no doubt trying to find a way to answer the question. Naruto never usually had such difficulties in speaking his mind. Finally, he turned to look at him and began to speak.

“I think at one point I might have. I mean hell, I spent almost five years changing after one guy, my entire world revolving around one guy. I would have died for him. So yeah, I guess so.” Even though he already knew the answer, it still pained Gaara to hear it said so openly. 

“Then why would you give up on him?”

“I really don’t know.” Naruto sighed one more. Neither spoke, Gaara continuing to stand stiffly by his friend’s side, and Naruto still leaning on the railing looking before. He was so close. All Gaara had to do was reach a comforting hand out and place it on his friend’s shoulder. It was such a simple gesture. He could do it. He—

“You know,” Naruto began speaking again and broke Gaara out of his mental spiral. “I really did love him. I really did. But I realized a long time ago that that’s not what Sasuke needs. He needs friendship, bonds, something to make him believe us when we say he belongs here. And I can do that. I can be his best friend again...if he lets me. But I can’t keep putting my life on hold for him.”

“Is it—“

Naruto pushed away from the railing and smiled at him. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Well, considering I’m here on your generous invite, I’d assume whatever it is your doing.”

Naruto grinned and threw an arm around the Kazekage’s shoulder. The familiar, easy weight was a comfort. He couldn’t stop the small hint of smile from gracing his face. 

“Hmm.....weeeeeeelllll, I guess I’m taking the most eligible bachelor in all of Suna out for a night on the town!”

“I guess you are.” 

Finally.


End file.
